Return of the Body Shocker!
by GiLaw
Summary: I'm playing the "What If" game with Pizzagirl5640! What if Sparx and Nova switched bodies? Rated T for swearing and sex references!


**YAAAAAAAAY, IT'S THE "WHAT IF" GAME! I'M PLAYING WITH PIZZAGIRL5640! What if Sparx and Nova switched bodies?**

**Oh and if you haven't read my "Simian Switcheroo" story then I highly recommend you read it now or this won't make any sense. Go on- READ IT, READ IT, READ IT! I MEAN IT! DON'T MAKE MY SUGAR RUSH GO WRONG!**

**Return of the Body Shocker!**

"Have you got the camera ready?" Otto whispered.

Jinmay nodded. "Got it right here."

"ALRIGHT! OPERATION SPOVA BLACKMAIL IS A GO!" cheered Otto.

The green monkey and the robot girl sneaked into Sparx's room where he and Nova were probably making out or doing something much more exciting. Otto prepared to open the door and Jinmay held up the camera, ready to take a picture . . .

A sound of an alarm filled the robot.

"GOD, DAMMIT!" yelled Jinmay.

Otto groaned as they were forced to heave themselves into the command centre. A few moments later, Sparx and Nova came out looking happy but embarrassed.

"We don't tell them what we did, you got that?" Nova hissed.

Sparx nodded. "I promise I won't."

"Good," whispered Nova. "Because if you do, I will beat the scrap outta you."

"Okay, you don't have to say it a million times," said Sparx, laughing a little.

Nova smiled and the two of them raced into the command centre. "So what's happening?"

Chiro sighed. "You're not gonna like this."

Sparx and Nova stared at the screen and immediately their faces dropped.

"That guy AGAIN?" Sparx groaned.

"I IS THE BODY SHOCKER! AND I IS BACK! I AM GOING TO DO SOME . . . HORRIBLE THINGIES! LIKE MAKING YOU ACT LIKE CHILDREN!"

"I think we all remember him all too well," said Gibson.

"Alright," said Chiro. We're gonna have to be careful with this. Make sue he doesn't grab you."

Jinmay and the monkeys nodded in agreement and ran to their tubes, shot up them and then flew out to the Body Shocker.

"Surrender Body Shocker! We beat you once and we'll beat you again! Even if it means getting stuck in Brainstrain's boring blue body again!" Sparx yelled.

Gibson glared at him. Sparx blushed and cleared his thorat loudly.

"Alright, Hyperforce GO!" Chiro shouted.

**Seven Useless Attacking Attempts Later . . .**

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU TRY TO ATTACK ME WHERE IT HURTS MOST!" the Body Shocker hollered. He grabbed the helpless Sparx and Nova and thrust them together. A blinding flash filled their eyes.

"Sparx, what's happening?!" Nova shrieked, grabbing onto the red monkey's hand.

Sparx responded by embracing her tight. "I hope you like my colour scheme as much as you like yours!"

She nodded and cuddled up close to him, hoping that the weird feeling would end soon. Then a terrifying thought came to her mind.

"Sparx?!"

"What is it?!"

"I just realised . . . WE'RE OPPOSITE GENDERS!"

Sparx's eyes widened in horror. "OH SHIT!"

The changes were a look stranger to Sparx than the last time. When he and Gibson had switched bodies, he'd felt a tingling in his fur and his circitury and than was about it. But this was much much worse . . .

"OH GOD, I THINK I'M GROWING A DICK!" screamed Nova.

"SHIT NOVA, DON'T SAY THAT!" Sparx yelled before screaming like a girl. "AHHHH! MY LOVELY VOICE!"

Nova was sobbing in a manly yet feminime way (Is that even possible?) while Sparx tried to think of it in a more positive way but it just wasn't possible. 'Well,' he thought to himself 'I've always wanted to wonder what a "period" was like . . .'

Those was Sparx's last MATURE thought before his mind went blank and he felt like . . . a five year old. A mischievous grin spread across his face before the light finally cleared away and the two monkeys collapsed.

"SO LONG SUCKAS!" the Body Shocker yelled and disappeared while Chiro, Jinmay and the other monkeys ran up to Sparx and Nova who were still clinging onto each other.

"Please don't tell me he switched your bodies," said Chiro, staring at them.

"Chiro, I don't think they just switched bodies," said Gibson, examining them with his scanner. "According to my calculations, he also affected their minds. So . . . they won't be taking this as seriously as last time . . ."

As if on queue Sparx and Nova leapt up, grinning from ear to ear. And Sparx in Nova's body started singing in Nova's voice:

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WOOOOORLD! MADE OF PLASTIC . . ."

And then Nova in Sparx's body hollered in Sparx's voice "I'M A MAN NOW! I'M GONNA GO PEEEEEEEEEE!"

"OH FUCK, NO!" yelled Chiro.

Otto and Jinmay exchanged glances.

"Shall we just forget about the whole blackmail?" Jinmay whispered.

Otto nodded miserably. "Yeah."

And they watched as Sparx and Nova started leaping around yelling crazy things.

"CHECK OUT MY BOOBIES!"

"I'VE GOT A SEXY ASS!"

**O.O**

**What the sparky did I just write?**

**SoLow: A story showing off your dirty side?**

**Me: Yeah, that is true. Pizzagirl's will probably be better *goes to read***

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next ti- OH GOD! I JUST REALISED! I'M A LESBIAN NOW! DX**


End file.
